An increased momentum of peer reviewed biomedical research has occurred in recent years at The Ohio State University reflected by an annual increase of 20% for overall research funding within the College of Medicine. By contrast peer reviewed research in the biology of aging has stood still. The candidate for this Geriatric Leadership Academic Award (GLAA) is the only faculty member in the Colleges of Biological Sciences and Medicine performing research on aging supported by peer reviewed federal funds. A combination of factors appears to explain the despondent condition and inertia of research on aging at Ohio State. The most detrimental factor has been ineffective leadership within the faculty resulting in an absence or visibility for aging research and suitable role models for those capable of performing peer reviewed research on aging. The institution is in an excellent position to direct attention to research on aging and is committed to an $8 million Arthritis/Geriatrics Center under construction in the medical center. The candidate possesses the necessary research experience, academic influence and leadership attributes to make this GLAA accomplish three specific aims so Ohio State can take the first steps toward collaborative peer reviewed research on aging. The first objective will be to begin building a nucleus of basic research on aging employing modern techniques of molecular genetics and immunology to investigate the mechanisms of defective function of human T cells from elderly subjects as a model of cellular aging. The candidate's labs will serve as a focal point to galvanize interactions with coinvestigators and collaborators actively involved in the model. The second will be to stimulate new collaborative research interactions by encouraging Ohio State investigators capable of peer reviewed research to participate in cellular models of aging. The third will be to enhance the awareness of faculty about the nature of and opportunities for quality biomedical research on aging. This will be accomplished by the candidate and his coinvestigator employing the resources available in the Office of Geriatrics. It is anticipated that this GLAA will increase the momentum of research on aging and develop new collaborative efforts necessary for future research programs on aging at the Ohio State University.